When They Cry
by Agent Amethyst Hamato Sendou
Summary: Everyday was the same for Nonny. Wake up, eat, go to school, go to his part-time job and go back to his small apartment with his roommate. What they don't know is Nonny's old life. And one day, everything changed when a new student and rival comes in. Will that change Nonny's life forever? (Meanwhile, Cthulhu rises...) Rated M by Chapter 5!
1. Chapter 1: Everyday Is The Same

**When They Cry  
**_**By: mittercups16**_

* * *

"**Moving on is simple; what you leave behind, that makes it difficult."  
**-_**Unknown**_

* * *

**Chapter 1  
****Everyday is the Same**

* * *

**INTRODUCTION**

Same old school, same old bag, same old classmates, same old teacher and same old routine. Nothing seemed to change over the days. The seasons changed, but it was still the same.

Nonny wished that there would be some change, at least.

Everyday, it was the same. He would wake up in his small, apartment with his roommate. He would eat breakfast after his roommate would wash his face. Next, he would say goodbye to his roommate and go to "Lunch 2 Go" to pick up his lunch (which he almost never eats due to the chef being a mad scientist). Then, he would go to school to learn about a topic either he or his classmates would bring up. They would play innocent jokes and later, move on to the outside world, whether they are in a museum or a competition. When dismissal hits, he would go to "Patty n' Buns" to work in his part-time job as either the chef or cashier. When he gets his salary, he would cook up dinner for he and his roommate. When no topics were arisen, he would do his homework. Finally, he would take a small bath, watch television with his roommate, then go to bed. The next day, the same thing would happen. He had to repeat this routine all over again. He was getting sick of it. Sick of this routine everyday. No, he doesn't go on vacations. Even on summers, he would use his time to work in "Patty n' Buns". Sometimes, he would see his friends. Usually, he would see them on Fridays or Sundays.

But sometimes, the routine which he experienced was boring. He wished that there was some change at least. Like the lochness monster attacking the city and he saving all. Or an alien invasion and all his friends team up to save the ocean. But no. There was no such thing as a lochness monster or an alien. All these were just myths. He was just a boy in a normal town as a merman at the bottom of the ocean. That's all the world mattered. They would never bring him into treacherous adventures or exciting trips. No. He just let fate control him. He let them make him into the person they want him to be. Nothing else. Therefore, he would just sit down, with a blank expression.

But all changed in just one day.

* * *

**NONNY**

There he was. Swimming his way to school with his bag with the same face expression, expecting the same thing to happen. Usually, he would swim alone since he would come early to school (not to mention that he would wake up at four to eat and make his roommate's breakfast and his lunch). Sometimes, he would spot one of his friends and go along with them. But mostly, he would swim alone.

Along the way, he spotted a boy, swimming in the same direction. Normally, people would think that a boy swimming to school is normal. But something inside Nonny made him anxious. That boy reminded him of a memory he had before he moved to the school.

That line repeated in his head.

"_**I HATE YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE, NONNY!"**_

Nonny then snapped out of trance and focused on the swimming boy. He had turquoise hair and his fin is a nicely colored sky blue. Those details reminded him of those times when he was in Atlantis City:

_Those time when the sun was up and everything was fine. A world where I can see my parents and swim with my friends to school. A world with promises fulfilled and smiles shown. The whole town was full of tranquility before. Until…_

He was so young when he lost everything that he had to break the laws of child abuse for him to provide the needs for his roommate and himself. It was hard in the beginning. But little by little, he got used to it. He got so used to this routine that once the end of the year came, he was very bored. He didn't smile or enjoy that much. Sure, he enjoys being with his friend and teachers.

_But they just don't understand. _

That was what Nonny thought. He thought they don't understand. He was a child with a curse that he couldn't explain. He would act in a behavior that's far from his own age. He was firm, stoic and silent. He was wiser than his classmates. But his friends were different. Nonny understood that. Unlike him, they were wild and carefree. No matter what happens, they act like innocent children. Nonny knew it easy to move on. But it was hard to forgive and forget. Mr. Grouper said to them that it was easy to forgive and forget. But he has never mentioned that forgiving and forgetting is hard in this situation. Especially if your life was destroyed by some unfortunate events that caused you to lose everything. One by one, they were gone. So he had to live with this kind of life.

Maybe he was thinking too long because while he was swimming, he bumped into someone.

He fell.

"I'm sorry, Nonny! Are you okay?"

Nonny gasped. _That voice…_

He just smiled.

"H-Hey Sasha."

Sasha smiled. She had brown hair with black eyes and her fin and "top" are dark red. Sasha is Nonny's friend. She was one of the few people who knew about his past. So she was the big sister to him.

Nonny felt comfortable when he was with Sasha. When he would have those nightmares, Sasha is always there to comfort him. Nonny knew he was the only child before so he never experienced having a sibling. Nor a big sister or brother. So he was thankful that Sasha is there to comfort him. Sometimes, they would visit each others' houses and play tic-tac-toe or Guitar Hero. Other times, Sasha would visit Nonny's apartment to catch up with the latest episodes of their favorite show: West Valley*****. Sometimes, Sasha would spend the night at Nonny's apartment. They work together at "Patty n' Buns" and would often exchange places. So aside from his classmates, Nonny considers Sasha his friend.

Once Sasha helped Nonny up, Nonny fixed his glasses (more like his scuba goggles). "So…you going to school?"Sasha asked. Nonny smiled and nodded. Sasha sighed. "Good. Because I won't be around today." Nonny's smile disappeared. "Oh. Why?" Sasha looked down. "Well…because my grandfather died a week ago and I'm going to attend to his funeral today. Sorry for leaving you." Nonny sighed. "It's okay. So I have to do two things at the same time?" Sasha shook her head. "Nope. I want Kyle to help you today." Suddenly, Nonny's eyes widened. "What?" Sasha nodded. "It will be good once in a while. He doesn't have homework on Friday, right?" Nonny shook his head. Sasha smiled. "Okay. Well, call your bud now. I'll see tomorrow." And once Sasha swam away, Nonny waved a goodbye.

He then took out his phone to call Kyle.

"Hello?"

"_Nonny! What's up?"_

"Hey Kyle. Err…Sasha's not coming today so-"

"_Let me guess: I'll be the substitute."_

"Well…yeah."

"_Okay. I'll see you later."_

And Kyle hung up.

Nonny put his phone back in his bag and continued swimming his way to school. Still, he was bothered by the boy he just passed by.

_That couldn't be him. It couldn't be him. I thought he was still in Atlantis City. Why the hell did he move here? _Even for a boy his age, Nonny already knew all the bad words. But he only says them in his head or if he's talking to Kyle or Sasha. But still, he kept thinking.

_He couldn't just move here like that. God, it took me two months to settle my life here. Foot or car, it will take you two months to move from Atlantis City to BubbleTucky. And I only got news about a new kid who just moved to BubbleTucky. They said it only took him two days to move. So I thought he came from Bubblepolis. So what if he really moved here with his aunt this quick from Atlantis City to BubbleTucky? _But then, he shook his head. _No. That's fucking crazy. He wouldn't just move in like that. Maybe it was just another new boy who looked exactly like him. _Then, he stopped. _Yeah. It might be. Half of Atlantis City's population are full of turquoise hair and some of them had sky blue fins. Yeah, maybe he was different. But if it was him…_

Nonny just shook his head and swam quickly to his school.

* * *

Luckily, there was no one in school yet. But again, he knew Mr. Grouper would come in first.

He sighed. But since none of his classmates are there, he checked inside if the cookies he baked were okay. _They're okay. _Next, he checked if the matches, candles and flowers were there. They were still okay. Nonny sighed in relief.

_Today marks the second death anniversary of Kenny. After work, I should go to the Atlantis-Tucky cemetery with Kyle. And hopefully pray that no one will know._

Once he zipped his bag and sat on his place, he was greeted by Mr. Grouper. "Good morning, Mr. Grouper."Nonny said with the same expression. "Good morning, Nonny. You're up early."Mr. Grouper said with a smile. Nonny nodded. "Yeah."

It wasn't long until Oona came in.

"Good morning, Nonny!"

Nonny blushed. He knew for a time that he had a crush on Oona. But he knew he was a bit young for that. But still, the only reason he couldn't say his name is because he will be more embarrassed if he does that. So he would usually say "Good morning." or wave and smile. But he just said, "Good morning." for now.

Later, more and more came until Goby ended up being the last to come in.

"Good morning Mr. Grouper."The children greeted. "Good morning, everyone. Today, we have a new classmate."Mr. Grouper announced. Then, Goby, Deema, Oona, Molly and Gil gathered around to talk about the new kid. Only Nonny just looked down and prayed to God that it's not who he thinks it is.

"Is the new kid another girl like me?"Molly asked.

"Maybe it's another boy like me."Gil said.

"Will he or she show us new tricks?"Deema asked.

"I hope we could be great friends with the new kid!"Oona exclaimed.

"I hope so."Goby said.

But only Nonny didn't say anything.

_I knew it. It _was _the boy I saw. But what if it was him? Then I'll have to suffer from trauma and will be forced to admit the truth in front of them. Then I'll just be left out like that. Shit, what am I going to do?_

Mr. Grouper took notice of Nonny. Unlike the other happy kids, Nonny just looked solemn. Mr. Grouper sighed. He put his fin on Nonny's shoulder.

"Is something wrong, Nonny?"Nonny then turned to see Mr. Grouper with a concerned expression. Nonny sighed. "It's nothing, Mr. Grouper. It's just-"

But he was cut off when he saw his friends approaching the new kid, who has entered in.

He just turned to Mr. Grouper. "Is it okay if I tell you some other time? I'm not ready to tell."Nonny said. Mr. Grouper smiled. "Okay. When you're ready, you could tell me." Nonny smiled. "Thanks Mr. Grouper."

Then, he swam to the crowd and prayed that he isn't who he thinks he is.

"Wow! You seem cool!"Deema exclaimed.

"What's your name?"Oona asked.

"I am...Arthur."

Nonny gasped when he heard the name and saw his face.

_It's him. _

Arthur had that turquoise hair and sky blue fins. He had fuchsia eyes and his skin was a bit lighter. Like Nonny, he wore goggles but his goggles were colored black.

Nonny couldn't believe it. It _was _him.

"So it came true."

And he slipped into darkness, thinking,

_And everyday was the same, except for this…_

* * *

***- my version of _South Park_. **

**So how did I do so far? :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Vivid Dreams

**When They Cry  
**_**By: mittercups16**_

* * *

**Chapter 2  
Vivid Dreams**

* * *

**NONNY**

He could hear those voices. The voices of terror around him. Somehow, his vision was blurry. But he knew whose voices were those.

_"Nonny, wake up!" _–Molly

_"Dude, you okay?!"_ –Gil

_"Nonny! Hang on!" _–Goby

_"Nonny! Don't die on us!" _–Deema

_"Nonny! Open your eyes!" _–Oona

_"Nonny! I called the hospital! Just hang on!" _–Mr. Grouper

The only voice he couldn't hear was Arthur's. And he definitely knew why.

**_"I HATE YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE, NONNY!"_**

He opened his eyes once he felt something empty. He was in an empty void and he seems to be floating. Stars were around him as he looked around. Somehow, he felt cold. He felt lonely.

A mirror then appeared in front of him. Gingerly, he swam and saw his reflection. He was all the same…except his scuba goggles were missing. Somehow, it felt weird to him. One minute, he was in the classroom and the next thing he knew, he was here.

_Step…_

He swore he has heard something. He wanted to ask who it was. But as he saw his reflection again, he saw his mouth with duct tape. He tried to get it out, but to no avail.

_Where the hell am I? _Then, the mirror disappeared. _What the fuck am I doing here?_

_Step…_

He heard it again. He heard that sound again. And as the step becomes louder, he heard a faint voice. He couldn't make out the lyrics…but it sounds like a little boy was singing.

_What the hell is he singing? _Nonny thought. But as the figure came closer, the more lyrics he could make out.

And now, he could make out the first line.

_"__Behind where you looked back, who's behind me?"_

_What the fuck is he singing? _Nonny thought. But as the figure came closer, he saw red eyes with black dots in the middle. He fell back. _Oh shit, that's scary! _He tried to swim away. But to no avail. The background soon changed into an alley from the surface. But still, he felt like he was in water. And not only that, he couldn't swim. He was trapped, as if he was in a small room.

_Oh no. _

_"In the dark, you clawed out your nails and tore apart the night."_

He then saw blood. Blood all around. He didn't know how those appeared. One second, he was trapped in an alley (that turned out to be a small room). The next thing he knew, there was blood all around. Then, the sky turned from day to night. And when the lights were turned on, he gasped upon seeing corpses all around. At first, he couldn't make out the people on the ground. It was only then he realized the truth:

Those corpses were his friends.

He gasped.

_Oh God. It can't be…_

One by one, he inspected the corpses. He first inspected Molly's.

Molly's face was torn, leaving only a skull. He could only see one eyeball on the right. The body had marks, decorated with blood and inside the body, dead rats were found. Her fin was cut off. Blood was all around.

"Molly…no!"

A tear escaped on Nonny's right eye. Though they were not that close, Molly was always there whenever Nonny had a problem. He wants to run to Molly. He wants to tell her everything about Arthur. But Molly's dead. And there's nothing he could do about it.

"I'm sorry…"

Next, he checked on Gil's body.

Gil lost two eyeballs and his cheeks had open wounds. His body seemed fine. But at the side of his head, you could see a bullet that passed right through it.

"Gil…"

More tears escaped from Nonny. To him, Gil was his best friend. He knew about his crush on Molly. When Gil is sad, Nonny is there to comfort him. They help each other and act as if they were brothers. But now, his best friend…is dead.

"This can't happen."

Next, he checked on Goby's body.

Goby's face was nothing but a cracked skull with fresh amount of blood in it. His body was decorated with several knives and his fin was tied into a knot.

"Goby…"

The tears already multiplied. Nonny felt himself shiver. Goby and Nonny were good friends. Nonny would usually visit Goby's house whenever he was sick and needed help. Goby lost a mother and his brother. So Nonny dopes his best to comfort him when needed.

"Goby,..what did they do to you?"

Next, he checked on Deema's body.

Deema's usual curly hair was shaved off. Her face has cut in half and a half of it was mashed into a million pieces. A rope was tied to her neck tight and her stomach had a bullet that passed through. But her fin was fine.

"Deema…"

Nonny shivered more. On sunny days, Nonny and Deema would joke around. Laughs were heard and smiles were revealed. Nonny let Deema call him "Nonners" because he doesn't want Deema to change. He believed that someday, Deema would turn into the most popular pop star in the whole ocean.

"Why did this happen?"

The last body made him shiver more. This is the part where he couldn't take it anymore.

The last body was Oona's.

Oona's skin was very pale. Her cheeks that multiple scars and her eyeballs were mashed, Her body was even worse. Several knives stabbed her and multiple bullets were inside her. Her fingers were sliced apart and her hands were full of scars. Her fin was full of bullet holes.

"Oona…I'm sorry."

Ever since he moved into BubbleTucky, he had a crush on Oona on the first time he saw her. Her purple hair that smelled like flowers from an eternal garden, her eyes that made her smile and her smile was the cutest thing he has ever seen. Ever since then, he has been praying every night. Praying that Oona will like him back and they would live happily ever after. But how could they…if the one person he cared about was dead.

"NO!"

He tried to find some sort of secret door from ceiling to wall and to floor. But sadly, he couldn't find it. Next, he tried pushing the wall with all his strength. But he couldn't. He turned around and saw from a far distance a boy with turquoise hair, fuchsia eyes and a sky blue fin.

Nonny gasped.

_It can't be…_

_"The raindrops turn into droplets of blood and travel down your cheeks. If there's no place to return anymore."_

Nonny gasped. _What did he mean by "no place to return"? _He tried to hide behind the bodies. But the bodies were too small for him. He tired piling them up. But it didn't work. He stood back and closed his eyes.

_Arthur…what have I done to you?_

_"Take these fingers, unto my fingers. I'll take you away with those fingers."_

Then, Nonny saw his fingers. They were sliced. Nonny yelled. Soon, blood came out of his fingers. He tried shaking them out. But more blood came out of his fingers.

And then, he finally saw Arthur. His face was covered with spots of blood, his right eye was stitched and he was carrying a hatchet, decorated with the freshest blood. But the worst part was that his neck was covered with blood. Using his right hand, he kept on scratching it while his left hand held the hatchet

_Shit, he'll kill me. _Nonny thought.

"Why did you kill him, Nonny?"Arthur said, showing a frown. Nonny curled up to a ball and cried.

"I want my mommy and daddy…"Nonny mumbled, his hands turning cold. Arthur chuckled and smirked. "Your mommy and daddy hated you for killing Kenny. So now, I am avenging them…by killing you!"

And he raised the hatchet and started chopping him one by one, while singing:

_"To the forbidden forest, where the cicadas cried, you cannot turn back anymore."_

And Nonny's last thought was…

_I'm sorry, Kenny._

* * *

**OONA**

"Nonny wake up!"Gil exclaimed, shaking Nonny's shoulders. Molly slapped his hand. "Don't shake him like that!"Molly exclaimed. Oona quivered in fear. They got to the hospital already and Nonny was there, screaming while tears were streaming down on his face. He was on a hospital bed with an IV attached on his right hand. But now, he was screaming and crying uncontrollably.

Indeed, Oona was scared. And so were the rest of the guppies. And even Mr. Grouper.

And once Nonny woke up, things became worse.

He still screamed and cried but he kicked the blankets uncontrollably. A couple of nurse came in and held him down. Oona gasped.

"Don't strap him down! He's afraid of straps!"Oona exclaimed. The nurse sighed. "Little lady, I'm sorry but your friend is in some trouble. So we have to strap him-"

"No! I want to help him! Please, give me a chance!"Oona exclaimed, thinking, _Please, Nonny! We can help!_

One of the nurses nodded hesitatingly.

"Okay."

Oona then swam up to Nonny and hugged him.

"Nonny, it's me, Oona. Please wake up. You're in a room where no one is torturing you. You're safe. And Gil, Molly, Goby, Deema and Mr. Grouper are also here too. So please, calm down. We want to help."

Then, Nonny buried his face onto Oona's chest. Oona blushed for a bit but shook it off.

"I want my mommy…"

"Gil, call his mom."Oona said. Gil swam to the phone and dialed the number.

**GIL**

_"Nonny and Kyle's residence. Kyle speaking."_

"Um…are you like Kyle's brother or something? This is Gil, Nonny's classmate."

_"Uhh…yeah. Mom and Dad are out of town because of…business. Yeah. So they left me in charge."_

"Could you come over to the hospital?"

_"Why?! What the hell happened to him?!"_

"I don't know. The doctors said something about um…psychological trauma."

_"Oh God. Is his teacher there?"_

"Yeah. Why?"

_"Tell him that I'll be right there. Okay?"_

"Okay. Thank you, Kyle. Could you tell his parents immediately?"

_"Uh…sure. See you."_

"Thank you, Kyle."

_"No probs."_

And Kyle hung up.

**OONA**

"He said he's coming."Gil said. Oona sighed in relief. "But who were you talking to?"Deema asked. "Something strange…I didn't know Nonny had a brother. His name is Kyle."Gil said. _Nonny never told us about a brother. _Oona thought. "But Nonny never told us about a brother. Even on Sibling Day, he said he was an only child. He even showed us pictures."Oona said. "Good point."Molly said.

"So what if Gil dialed the wrong number?"Goby asked. "No. That's impossible. That was the correct number. I even remembered pressing the numbers correctly."Gil said. "But what if…it's someone he doesn't know?"Deema asked. "No. He said 'Nonny and Kyle's residence'."Gil said. "But what if it's another Nonny?"Molly asked. "Like I said, that _is _Nonny's number. So I doubt he meant someone else."Gil said.

"I hope so."Oona thought. While cradling Nonny, she thought,

_Don't worry, Nonny. We'll figure out how to cure you._

"By the way, where's Arthur?"Mr. Grouper asked. "Oh. He said he's coming back tomorrow. He has some things to do."Molly said. Deema sighed.

Then, a knock was heard.

Mr. Grouper swam to the door. "Who is this?"He asked. "It's Kyle!"The voice exclaimed.

The guppies looked at Gil. "I guess you _did _get the right number."Molly said. Gil sighed in relief, afraid that he might have called a criminal.

Mr. Grouper opened the door. Kyle came in.

Kyle had a red, afro hair. He wore brown scuba goggles and had freckles on his cheeks. He also had a gap on the upper teeth. His fin was brown with striped red.

"Where is he?!"Kyle exclaimed. Deema pointed at a sleeping Nonny on Oona's chest. Kyle gasped.

"Oh shit."He mumbled. He then brought out his phone and called someone.

_Who is he calling? _Oona thought. Oona couldn't make out the words but all she heard was "Sasha, get your ass in quick! Nonny…hospital…trauma.". Then after a moment, Kyle frowned. "What do you mean you can't?...Oh. Just tell the boss, okay?" Once the phone call was done, she gently laid Nonny's head onto the pillow. Kyle sighed. He gently swam to Nonny and put his hand on his forehead.

"Warm."He mumbled. He then turned to Oona. "He might have a fever."

Mr. Grouper then passed the thermometer to Kyle. Kyle opened the thermometer and shoved it inside Nonny's mouth.

"In about five minutes."Kyle said. But as he was about to stand up, Gil started talking. "Are you Nonny's brother?"Gil asked. Kyle sighed. He shook his head. "No. I'm his roommate."He said. Goby swam to him. "Roommate?" Kyle sighed. "It's a long story. Maybe we can tell some other time. If I tell you guys, it's going to be like what happened two years ago." "Two years ago?"Molly asked. Mr. Grouper swam to him. "Kyle…you can tell us. We promise not to tell."He said. Kyle looked up. "Promise?"Kyle asked. The rest of the guppies nodded. Kyle sighed.

"Okay. So it began two years ago…in Atlantis City…"

* * *

**And how was that? You may not notice but I'm working on Chapter 4 of this story. So once I begin Chapter 5 in Microsoft, I'll upload Chapter 3.**

**So how was it? :)  
**

**And to lift your spirits up, how about a chapter 3 preview?**

* * *

**Chapter 3  
Blurry Confessions**

**_"Before, Nonny's life was perfect…"_**

_Nonny swam with his schoolbag, smiling on his way to his school._

**_"He used to be in a school for very smart students. And he would always be the top student of the class…"_**

_He bowed as he got his certificate. The audience cheered and clapped loudly._

**_"He was so smart that he skipped to fourth grade…"_**

_Nonny is seen copying the equations on his notebook. He smiled while looking at the board._

**_"He was the most popular student in the whole school. Some would let him help in their homework…"_**

_"Nonny!"A boy exclaimed. Nonny turned to see a merman sitting on the stairs. "Could you help me with this science question?"The boy asked. Nonny smiled. "Sure. Why not?" Then, Nonny sat with the boy and started teaching him._

**_"But Nonny was a very good student. He was very polite and never asked for anything in return whenever he helped anyone."_**

**( - )**

"Wow. Nonny was amazing."Deema said in woe. Even Mr. Grouper was shocked. The rest of the guppies' feelings were mixed with shock and woe. They couldn't believe that _the _Nonny they knew was super intelligent for his age.

Kyle sighed. _So far, so good. _"Shall I continue?"

The rest nodded.

Kyle then continued.

**( - )**

**_"But among the students, he had two best friends. He had Arthur and Kenny."_**

_Arthur, Kenny and Nonny are seen playing on the playground, smiling._

**_"They've been friends since kindergarten. But Arthur and Kenny aren't as smart as Nonny. They both remained in kindergarten but they were also top students."_**

_Arthur held an umbrella while he and Nonny were talking. Kenny just stood in the background, smiling._

**_"Before, he used to have parents. They were very kind to him ever since Nonny skipped to fourth grade."_**

_Nonny and his parents were riding bikes along the park. Nonny laughed while having fun with his parents._

**_"But one day, everything changed."_**

_Flashbacks of Nonny were shown as he saw his friend screaming and his parents in the cemetery._

* * *

**And as you can see by the preview, the next actual chapter will be short, going to 1,000 words from 2,000 (the whole chapter 3 has 2,00 words. the PREVIOUSLY part is about 1,000 words while the actual one is another 1,000). But I'll make it up on Chapter 4.**

**Comments on how I did so far? :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Blurry Confessions

**When They Cry  
**_**By: mittercups16**_

* * *

**( - )**

**Chapter 3  
Blurry Confessions**

**( - )**

_Previously on the first two chapters…_

(Chapter 1)

**_"I HATE YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE, NONNY!"_**

Nonny then snapped out of trance and focused on the swimming boy. He had turquoise hair and his fin is a nicely colored sky blue. Those details reminded him of those times when he was in Atlantis City:

_Those time when the sun was up and everything was fine. A world where I can see my parents and swim with my friends to school. A world with promises fulfilled and smiles shown. The whole town was full of tranquility before. Until…_

_"Okay. I'll see you later."_

And Kyle hung up.

Nonny put his phone back in his bag and continued swimming his way to school. Still, he was bothered by the boy he just passed by.

_That couldn't be him. It couldn't be him. I thought he was still in Atlantis City. Why the hell did he move here? _Even for a boy his age, Nonny already knew all the bad words. But he only says them in his head or if he's talking to Kyle or Sasha. But still, he kept thinking.

_He couldn't just move here like that. God, it took me two months to settle my life here. Foot or car, it will take you two months to move from Atlantis City to BubbleTucky. And I only got news about a new kid who just moved to BubbleTucky. They said it only took him two days to move. So I thought he came from Bubblepolis. So what if he really moved here with his aunt this quick from Atlantis City to BubbleTucky? _But then, he shook his head. _No. That's fucking crazy. He wouldn't just move in like that. Maybe it was just another new boy who looked exactly like him. _Then, he stopped. _Yeah. It might be. Half of Atlantis City's population are full of turquoise hair and some of them had sky blue fins. Yeah, maybe he was different. But if it was him…_

Nonny just shook his head and swam quickly to his school.

"Is something wrong, Nonny?"Nonny then turned to see Mr. Grouper with a concerned expression. Nonny sighed. "It's nothing, Mr. Grouper. It's just-"

But he was cut off when he saw his friends approaching the new kid, who has entered in.

He just turned to Mr. Grouper. "Is it okay if I tell you some other time? I'm not ready to tell."Nonny said. Mr. Grouper smiled. "Okay. When you're ready, you could tell me." Nonny smiled. "Thanks Mr. Grouper."

Then, he swam to the crowd and prayed that he isn't who he thinks he is.

"Wow! You seem cool!"Deema exclaimed.

"What's your name?"Oona asked.

"I am...Arthur."

Nonny gasped when he heard the name and saw his face.

_It's him. _

Arthur had that turquoise hair and sky blue fins. He had fuchsia eyes and his skin was a bit lighter. Like Nonny, he wore goggles but his goggles were colored black.

Nonny couldn't believe it. It _was _him.

"So it came true."

(Chapter 2)

_"Nonny, wake up!" _–Molly

_"Dude, you okay?!"_ –Gil

_"Nonny! Hang on!" _–Goby

_"Nonny! Don't die on us!" _–Deema

_"Nonny! Open your eyes!" _–Oona

_"Nonny! I called the hospital! Just hang on!" _–Mr. Grouper

_"__Behind where you looked back, who's behind me?"_

_What the fuck is he singing? _Nonny thought. But as the figure came closer, he saw red eyes with black dots in the middle. He fell back. _Oh shit, that's scary! _He tried to swim away. But to no avail. The background soon changed into an alley from the surface. But still, he felt like he was in water. And not only that, he couldn't swim. He was trapped, as if he was in a small room.

_Oh no. _

_"In the dark, you clawed out your nails and tore apart the night."_

He then saw blood. Blood all around. He didn't know how those appeared. One second, he was trapped in an alley (that turned out to be a small room). The next thing he knew, there was blood all around. Then, the sky turned from day to night. And when the lights were turned on, he gasped upon seeing corpses all around. At first, he couldn't make out the people on the ground. It was only then he realized the truth:

Those corpses were his friends.

He gasped.

_Oh God. It can't be…_

"Nonny wake up!"Gil exclaimed, shaking Nonny's shoulders. Molly slapped his hand. "Don't shake him like that!"Molly exclaimed. Oona quivered in fear. They got to the hospital already and Nonny was there, screaming while tears were streaming down on his face. He was on a hospital bed with an IV attached on his right hand. But now, he was screaming and crying uncontrollably.

Indeed, Oona was scared. And so were the rest of the guppies. And even Mr. Grouper.

And once Nonny woke up, things became worse.

He still screamed and cried but he kicked the blankets uncontrollably. A couple of nurse came in and held him down. Oona gasped.

"Don't strap him down! He's afraid of straps!"Oona exclaimed. The nurse sighed. "Little lady, I'm sorry but your friend is in some trouble. So we have to strap him-"

"No! I want to help him! Please, give me a chance!"Oona exclaimed, thinking, _Please, Nonny! We can help!_

One of the nurses nodded hesitatingly.

"Okay."

Mr. Grouper then passed the thermometer to Kyle. Kyle opened the thermometer and shoved it inside Nonny's mouth.

"In about five minutes."Kyle said. But as he was about to stand up, Gil started talking. "Are you Nonny's brother?"Gil asked. Kyle sighed. He shook his head. "No. I'm his roommate."He said. Goby swam to him. "Roommate?" Kyle sighed. "It's a long story. Maybe we can tell some other time. If I tell you guys, it's going to be like what happened two years ago." "Two years ago?"Molly asked. Mr. Grouper swam to him. "Kyle…you can tell us. We promise not to tell."He said. Kyle looked up. "Promise?"Kyle asked. The rest of the guppies nodded. Kyle sighed.

"Okay. So it began two years ago…in Atlantis City…"

**( - )**

**KYLE**

_I can't believe I'm going to tell this. _Kyle thought as he said, "Okay. So it began two years ago…in Atlantis City…"

**( - )**

**_"Before, Nonny's life was perfect…"_**

_Nonny swam with his schoolbag, smiling on his way to his school._

**_"He used to be in a school for very smart students. And he would always be the top student of the class…"_**

_He bowed as he got his certificate. The audience cheered and clapped loudly._

**_"He was so smart that he skipped to fourth grade…"_**

_Nonny is seen copying the equations on his notebook. He smiled while looking at the board._

**_"He was the most popular student in the whole school. Some would let him help in their homework…"_**

_"Nonny!"A boy exclaimed. Nonny turned to see a merman sitting on the stairs. "Could you help me with this science question?"The boy asked. Nonny smiled. "Sure. Why not?" Then, Nonny sat with the boy and started teaching him._

**_"But Nonny was a very good student. He was very polite and never asked for anything in return whenever he helped anyone."_**

**( - )**

"Wow. Nonny was amazing."Deema said in woe. Even Mr. Grouper was shocked. The rest of the guppies' feelings were mixed with shock and woe. They couldn't believe that _the _Nonny they knew was super intelligent for his age.

Kyle sighed. _So far, so good. _"Shall I continue?"

The rest nodded.

Kyle then continued.

**( - )**

**_"But among the students, he had two best friends. He had Arthur and Kenny."_**

_Arthur, Kenny and Nonny are seen playing on the playground, smiling._

**_"They've been friends since kindergarten. But Arthur and Kenny aren't as smart as Nonny. They both remained in kindergarten but they were also top students."_**

_Arthur held an umbrella while he and Nonny were talking. Kenny just stood in the background, smiling._

**_"Before, he used to have parents. They were very kind to him ever since Nonny skipped to fourth grade."_**

_Nonny and his parents were riding bikes along the park. Nonny laughed while having fun with his parents._

**_"But one day, everything changed."_**

_Flashbacks of Nonny were shown as he saw his friend screaming and his parents in the cemetery._

**( - )**

But Kyle wasn't finished. Because the moment he was about to say the true story, the guppies heard Nonny groan.

"Nonny's waking up!"Oona exclaimed.

Soon, their focus now was on the little boy.

_Please wake up. _Kyle thought. _But in case anything happens, I'm sorry._

**( - )**

**NONNY**

The first thing Nonny noticed was the soft thing behind him. He felt like he was in heaven. But somehow, he isn't.

"Nonny, are you okay?"A voice asked. Nonny groaned. _Where the hell am I?_

He tried to open his eyes. And once he did, he could see the guppies with worried faces. Even Mr. Grouper was there. But what surprised him was that Kyle was there.

_Wait…why the fuck is Kyle here?_

"Hey, Nonny!"

His head cocked to the other side, where he could see Oona smiling and waving. Nonny smiled. "Hey guys."His voice was weak, but it was strong for them to hear.

"Nonny, what happened to you?"Goby asked. Nonny shook his head. Kyle then swam to him. "Dude, you don't feel well. You have a high fever, somehow."He said. Nonny sighed. _Great, I have a high fever. What else is new?_

"Nonny?" Nonny's head went to Mr. Grouper. "You were crying and screaming badly. Is there something wrong?" Nonny could tell that Mr. Grouper was especially worried about him. Nonny knew that this was something new to Mr. Grouper and he wanted to help. But Nonny wanted it only between Kyle, Sasha and himself. So he didn't answer. Instead, he looked down.

"Could you guys get out first? Nonny and I need to have a private chat."Kyle said. Nonny's head got up in surprise.

_What?_

"Sure, Kyle."Molly said. And the rest of the guppies, including Mr. Grouper, got out.

Kyle sighed.

"You okay, bro?"Kyle asked. Nonny nodded. "I'm good."He said. Kyle nodded. "You had that nightmare again?" Nonny nodded. He knew that this has been going on for two weeks. Every night, Kyle had to come in to soothe Nonny. Sometimes, it was Sasha.

Kyle sighed.

"And now Arthur came…"He said. Nonny quivered in fear. "What am I going to do?"He asked. Kyle put a hand on his shoulder. "I don't know. Sorry, bud."

Nonny sighed. "I'm scared." Kyle nodded. "I know. Just hold on."

After a few minutes, Kyle went to the door.

"It's okay, guys. You can come in now."

And the guppies went in.

Oona swam to Nonny.

"Nonny, you told Kyle about this dream. What was it about?"

Nonny fell silent.

_What the fuck?_

**( - )**

**MR. GROUPER**

MEANWHILE…

Once they went out, they did nothing. They did not fight back. They just obeyed.

Mr. Grouper was indeed worried. He wanted to help Nonny. But as much as he wants to help, he was confused. Why was he scared of Arthur? What was his dream? Why did he cry and scream? Was there something Nonny has been hiding? What did Nonny do before he moved here? He heard of everyone's, except for Nonny's. And that made him more worried.

_What's wrong with Nonny? _Mr. Grouper thought. _I wish I could help._ Then, he spotted the guppies listening from the door.

"What are you doing?"Mr. Grouper asked, curious of what the children were doing.

"We're listening."Gil said. Curiously, Mr. Grouper leaned with a side of his head so he would listen.

_"You had that nightmare again?"_

_Nightmare? Does he mean that the nightmare was the same nightmare he's been dreaming before? Was that the reason to why he was scared?_

Mr. Grouper frowned.

_"And now Arthur came…"_

_Arthur? He knew Arthur from the start? Was that why he fainted?_

_"I'm scared."_

_Did Arthur do something to make him scared? _Mr. Grouper sighed. _I need to know._

Once there was silence, the guppies gathered around.

"That dream…was that the same dream he's been dreaming of before?"Gil asked. Molly nodded. "Probably." Deema sighed. "And that new kid…it seems like they knew each other before."Goby said. "Yeah. I noticed that." Deema sighed. "So what do we do now, Mr. Grouper?"

All eyes were turned to Mr. Grouper. Mr. Grouper sighed.

"The best we could do is just to give Nonny and the new kid equal attention, I guess. We could just encourage Nonny to be friends with Arthur so they could forgive each other. And make sure no one tells Nonny about the truth. Do you understand?"

The guppies nodded. "Yes, Mr. Grouper."

Mr. Grouper nodded. "We're all in this together. But first, we need to ask about the dream."

Then, Kyle opened the door.

"It's okay, guys. You can come in now."

And the guppies came in.

"Go Oona."Gil whispered. Oona nodded and went to Nonny.

"Nonny, you told Kyle about this dream. What was it about?"

And Nonny just fell silent.

_What the fuck...?_

* * *

**Sorry if I was pretty late. I was still working with two of my stories: _Solitude _(South Park) and my upcoming fic, _Absence _(South Park). Actually, this chapter was written last month but I forgot to post it due to...distractions. And heads up! Coz this story will go M one or two chapters later. **

**Comments?**


	4. Chapter 4: Confusion

**When They Cry  
**_**By: mittercups16**_

* * *

** ( - )**

**Chapter 4  
Confusion**

**( - )**

**NONNY**

"Nonny, you told Kyle about this dream. What was it about?"

For a moment, Nonny felt silent. How could Oona ask him about that? They knew this whole time?!

Nonny was scared.

_I don't know what to do. _Nonny thought. He closed his eyes. _I don't know anymore._

Suddenly, a faint voice appeared.

_'Nonny, are you okay?'_

Nonny groaned. _Does it look like I'm okay?! _The voice sighed. '_It's going to be okay. But now that Arthur has returned, things will go bad from now on.' _Nonny's eyes widened. _What do you mean…things will go bad from now on? _The figure soon appeared, but the figure was faint. But Nonny knew that it was a girl. A soul wandering around the ocean. She had black hair with a red bow at the top, red eyes, pale skin and is wearing a black dress. On her right cheek, blood was there.

Ever since they were small, Nonny was born with a soul to watch him. Because they knew that the day will come. The day when everything will fall but one will rise. The soul knew about the prophecy and chose to stay with Nonny for his entire life. And no matter what happens, she was there.

The little girl spoke. _'Arthur's return is bad for us. Because something will happen in Atlantis City.'_

Nonny frowned at this. _What will happen?_

But as the girl was about to speak, Deema held Nonny's hand. "Hello, earth to Nonny? You okay?" Then, Deema started shaking his hand. "Hello?"

That's when Nonny snapped out of trance. He shook his head and sighed. The figure just stood and watched the whole scene.

"Dude, you okay? You were like in some other world or something."Gil said with a concerned look. Nonny looked down. "It's nothing. It's just that I…I-"

"-he's not ready yet."Kyle said. Nonny gasped. _K-Kyle? You don't mean…_

The little girl looked down. She whispered, _'I'm sorry, Nonny. I truly am.'_, and disappeared.

Mr. Grouper frowned. "Are you sure?"

Nonny nodded. "It's just too much for me right now. Sorry."

Goby smiled. "It's okay. It's really hard for you, ain't?" Nonny smiled. "Yes."

Then, a nurse came in.

"Visiting hours are over. A visitor will have to sleep in since the patient is a minor. Who will stay?"The nurse asked. The visitors looked at each other. Then, Kyle swam forward.

"I'll do it."Kyle said. Then, he turned to the rest of the guppies. "You guys should go home. Nonny will be out in a week or so."

The guppies nodded. "Okay. We'll be on our way."Molly said. "Get well soon, Nonny!"Oona exclaimed.

Then, they left.

But wait. Kyle forgot something.

"Your temperature! I'm so sorry, Nonny!"Kyle chuckled. Nonny groaned, frowned and gave the thermometer. "So what's the measurement?"Nonny asked. Kyle went to the bathroom first and washed the tip of the thermometer with cold water. Then, he came back. "Sorry, bud. We'll have to do it again."Kyle explained. Nonny sneered at him. "Well, you _were_ an asshole! You didn't tell us!"Kyle exclaimed.

Nonny face-palmed. "You bitch."

And Kyle laughed.

**( - )**

**A WEEK LATER…**

Nonny swam to school, still scared of what happened last week. He was glad that he was out of the hospital. Although he had nightmares, they weren't that violent anymore. But he doesn't want to go to school right now. All he just wants is to go to the Atlantis-Tucky cemetery because he didn't get a chance to visit Kenny. And now that Arthur is there, something will go wrong.

_I don't want to die. _Nonny thought. Then, the girl appeared.

_'I'm sorry, Nonny. If your parents haven't gone to that cult meeting, none of this would have-'_

_It's alright. _The little girl was confused. _'What do you mean by that?'_

Nonny chuckled. _You said something about Cthulhu's resurrection, right? _The little girl nodded. Nonny sighed. _Only an immortal could kill another immortal. That's the rule. But in order to protect the world, I have to kill him. But…you told me that he was my _real _dad._

The little girl nodded. _'Yes. That's true. But what are you going to do?'_

Nonny looked down. _I don't know. It's probably dad's fault. If he didn't believe that there were pastries at meeting, then I would have been in heaven right now at my first death when I was four._

But the little girl smiled. _'But again, you wouldn't have your amazing friends, an awesome job…and me.'_

Nonny smiled. _I guess your right. Thank you, Mei._

Mei smiled and disappeared. But the moment she disappeared, Nonny frowned.

_If I'm to convince that I'm okay, I just need to ignore Arthur once in a while. Then no one will notice and life will go on. _He smiled. _That's right. I really need to hide it._

Nodding to himself, he swam to school to carry out his plan.

"Good morning, Nonny."

Nonny turned to see Oona, smiling. Nonny tried to hide his blush. "Good morning." Then, Deema and Goby came by.

"Good morning, Nonny!"

Nonny smiled. "Good morning, guys!"

Then, he spotted Arthur coming in. Nonny frowned. But saying "good morning' to him will fool them for sure. That's what Nonny thought.

"Good morning, Arthur."Nonny said, showing a small smile. Arthur growled. "Get away from me, you bitch." After that, he and turned away. Nonny sighed. _The best I've got._

A minute later, Gil and Molly came in. Once again, they were gathered around in their usual seats. Mr. Grouper came in.

"Good morning, Mr. Grouper!"The children chorused. Mr. Grouper smiled. "Good morning, everyone!"

After their usual lessons, lunch finally came.

Nonny was at least thankful that this was one of those days wherein he could finally eat lunch. If anything, he should be thanking whoever fired the scientist and replaced the scientist with a babe (and as much as he would admit, he and Kyle are more or less perverts in secret). So at lunch, he got spaghetti with meatballs and some Coke (he knew he shouldn't be drinking it but they ran out of orange juice). But instead of eating at random places, the guppies decided to eat together.

But Nonny knew that the rest got better lunch for him. Molly got a TFC (Tucky's Fried Chicken) with gravy. Gil got a fruit salad with mayonnaise. Deema got a slice of chocolate mousse cake. Goby got one of those _bento _meals bought in Japanese restaurants (what would you expect? Goby's the richest kid). Oona got a roasted turkey. And Arthur got a ham and cheese sandwich. While their lunches were either made by their parents or bought in fancy restaurants, he only got it from a fast food chain.

Looking at the wonderful meals they're having, it reminded him of that memory two years ago; when his mom was alive…

**( - )**

_"Nonny, are you dressed up?"_

_A five-year old Nonny swam to her and smiled. He wore a white blouse and held an orange Fishsport (parody of Jansport) bag. Nonny's mom turned around and saw her intelligent son, all ready for fourth grade._

_Nonny smiled. "I'm ready, mom!"_

_Nonny's mom smiled. She gave the lunch box to her child. Then, she kissed her son's forehead. "See you, Nonny!"_

_Nonny smiled. "Bye mom!"_

_And he went out of the house, to meet his friends._

_"What do you have for lunch today, Arthur?"Nonny asked. The three friends were in the playground. It was the only thing that separated the kindergarten building and elementary building. Nonny missed going to the playground last year, so they decided to meet in the playground every lunch._

_Arthur opened his lunch box and gasped. "I got a BubbleDonalds kiddie meal with an action figure of Aqua Man!"Arthur exclaimed, holding up the said toy. "What's your lunch, Nonny?"_

_Nonny opened his lunch box and gasped. "It's mom's cookies with that fudge dip!"_

_Arthur and Kenny gasped. They took one cookie, dipped it in the fudge and ate it._

_Arthur smiled. "This is so delicious!" Kenny sighed. "But my lunch is worse."_

_Arhur and Nonny's smile disappeared. Nonny went to Kenny. "What's your lunch today?"_

_Kenny opened his lunch box and shows what's inside: a frozen waffle in half. Nonny sighed. The whole school knew that Kenny lived in the poorest neighborhood in Atlantis City. His parents are too drunk to even get a job or move, so they could only afford frozen waffles and pop tarts._

_Arthur frowned. Suddenly, he had an idea._

_"You can have my BubbleDonalds fries."Arthur gave Kenny the said food. Kenny shook his head. "No thanks, guys. I appreciate it but I'm okay with frozen waff-"_

_"No, Kenny. It's not okay. It's dangerous if you get thinner. You can get to the hospital in weeks. You might get sick!"Nonny explained. Arthur nodded. "That's why you need to eat more."_

_Nonny smiled and put half of his cookies on Kenny's lunch container and poured a bit of fudge on top of it. "There. With these, you can have proper diet. Tomorrow, we'll try to give you vegetables. Is that okay with you?"_

_But instead of saying yes, he pulled his friends into a hug and smiled._

_"Thank you, guys."_

**( - )**

"Nonny?"

Nonny snapped out of trance, only to see Oona in front of him. She looked worried. The rest of the guppies stayed silent. Even Arthur was silent, but not worried.

Nonny sighed. "Yes, Oona?"

Oona looked down. "Are you okay? You were like daydreaming. And you haven't eaten your lunch yet."

Nonny smiled and blushed a bit. "It's okay. I just remembered to clean the pantry today." And Oona giggled. "M'kay! Just making sure if you were okay."

And once Oona sat down, Nonny ate his spaghetti and drank his coke.

The rest of the guppies started chatting. Nonny looked up if Arthur is not facing him. But instead of ignoring him, Arthur secretly showed the middle finger and mouthed, "I'll fucking kill you if it's the last thing I'll do, asshole."

Nonny's smile disappeared. Then, he slowly ate his spaghetti and drank his Coke.

**( - )**

After lunch, the kids already went out to play. Deema and Goby were playing on the swings, Mlly, Gil and Oona were on the slides but Nonny sat on top of the monkey bars, feeling sad.

_Arthur just called me a bitch and showed me the middle finger. _Nonny thought.

Mei sighed. _'Can't that guy get a break?'_. Nonny looked at the faint girl. _It's not his fault. It's mine. _Mei shook her head. _'It's not yours, either. Fate just had to do it. So it's no one's fault.'_

Nonny smiled. _Thanks Mei._

And Mei disappeared.

Suddenly, he saw Arthur right in front of him. He was mad. Above mad.

"Hey, Arthur. Sorry if I bothered you this morning. I just-"

But then, Arthur slapped him, really hard. It was so hard that Nonny fell to the ground. Bits of blood appeared at his head. His cheek was on fire. Nonny winced in pain. Arthur got down and sneered at him. He grabbed him by the neck and put his face close to him.

"Now listen here, asshole. I don't want you messing my life. I don't want to see your face tomorrow in school. Get the hell out of BubbleTucky. Get the hell out of my life. Or I'll kill you. Literally."

Nonny nodded and winced. "Y-Yes, Arthur."

"Good."He dropped Nonny to the ground and left to play with Molly, Gil and Oona.

And for the first time, Nonny let his real tears out.

_Please…get me out of here._

**( - )**

Evening already struck by and he hoped the cemetery wasn't closed. Luckily, it wasn't. So Nonny had time to visit Kenny. He then decorated his tomb with flowers and lit two candles. While that, he read the tombstone:

_Here lies Kenny McDarnell_

_December 8, 2007-October 16, 2012_

_Loving son, friend and brother_

_May Neptune grant him peace_

Nonny sighed."Hey, Kenny. Sorry for not coming last week. I went to the hospital and all that crap."

No response. Nonny looked down. "I-I'm sorry for your death and that. Arthur's right. It's my fault. Now that he's here, I'm scared. I'm sorry."

"You should be."

Nonny turned and gasped upon seeing Arthur. Arthur then pinned him down near Kenny's tomb and sneered. Nonny winced. "Please…let me go…"

Arthur then grabbed a knife and started stabbing Nonny's left arm. Nonny screamed out loud, crying for help. Once Arthur dropped the knife, he slapped Nonny repeatedly. Hard. Nonny still wailed. Arthur just yelled, "YOU STOP IT, YOU FAGGY CRYBABY!"

Once the slapping was done, Nonny felt the tears coming out. Arthur snarled. "I want you out of here tonight! I don't want you see you EVER again! If you're still here, then I'll drag you out by throat! Do you understand?!"

All of a sudden, Arthur was tased.

He fell.

Nonny looked up to see Kyle, with a taser. Kyle then swam to Nonny and helped him. "Are you okay? Does it hurt?"

Nonny just cried and buried his face onto Kyle's shoulders. Kyle hugged him, while singing a song. One that soothed Nonny when he is in danger.

_May it be an evening star__  
Shines down upon you  
May it be when darkness falls  
Your heart will be true  
You walk a lonely road  
Oh! How far you are from home_

Mornie utúlie (darknesss has come)  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornie alantie (darknesss has fallen)  
A promise lives within you now

May it be the shadows call  
Will fly away  
May it be your journey on  
To light the day  
When the night is overcome  
You may rise to find the sun

Mornie utúlie (darknesss has come)  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornie alantie (darknesss has fallen)  
A promise lives within you now

A promise lives within you now

While Kyle sang to him, Nonny thought,

_I got to get out of here._

* * *

**Okay...I sincerely apologize for the crappy chapter at Chapter 3 and for not updating long. By next chapter, I'll finally go M. So heads up!**

**Song: May It Be by Enya (LOTR)**

**Comments?**


End file.
